


Watched Over

by zinjadu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Acceptance, Episode: s03e15 Trials of the Darksaber, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: A convor flew over the camp as Sabine began to train for using the Darksaber.  A convor that has the memories of another time, another life, and the tragedy that was the Siege of Mandalore.





	

Sabine looked around the dusty camp, and knew that she wanted none of this. Sure, she wanted Mandalore free of the Empire, she wanted her family safe. But she had already tried to rally them, tried to show them the truth. Now, somehow, an ancient saber was supposed to make them listen to her.

 

When they hadn’t listened to her for herself.

 

But they were Mandalorians.

 

The weapons were what mattered, she thought darkly, even as people died.

 

She looked around at the dust and the equipment, kicking a rock with her boot, and lost in her past and the present, she did not look up. She did not see a convor perch above her.

 

* * *

 

Bendu was old, old by the reckoning of any species, but that did not mean he was deaf. He had heard the girl and the boy talk past each other, and he had felt their turmoil. The boy wished to help, wished to see his friend succeed. The girl was torn on the inside, conflicted.

  
He unfurled himself to watch her depart, and he thought about what possibilities in time flowed out from this very moment.

 

Then a little bird perched on him. It was a small thing with a long tail, and as it sang, he narrowed his eyes. It was no ordinary bird. It looked up at him with knowing, blue eyes and hopped from side to side a little. It looked agitated.

 

Looking past the bird, Bendu felt something he had not felt in a very long time.

 

He chuckled.

 

“In time,” he agreed. “When she is ready. When everything is ready.”

 

The bird trilled happily.

 

* * *

 

The convor watched the humans. They were curious creatures. So bright and vibrant, against this dark and dry world. They were also contradictory, full to the brim of ideas that were not in balance with one another.

 

But the little bird watched as the human girl share an old pain in her heart. The pain of a betrayal, a pain the little bird could recall as well, in another life. As the girl let go of the pain, the men and boy knelt, and the convor flew away on silent wings, seeing all that it needed to see.

 

The girl had left her home as only a disgraced and hurt Mando’ad.

 

But she would return, perhaps, as Mand’alor, and help a people find the balance they had so sorely lacked. A balance the convor could recall being unble to give them, so many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you buy the idea that Ahsoka's not dead and the convor represents her, sure why not?


End file.
